


Botched Heist

by Griffy (honklust)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Bottom Gavin Free, Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Sweat, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Jeremy Dooley, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honklust/pseuds/Griffy
Summary: Gavin earns himself a lesson from a particularly sweaty and irritable Jeremy Dooley. Geoff joins in. The stakeout is never concluded.





	Botched Heist

**Author's Note:**

> The un-toppable Jeremy Dooley returns in this stunning non-chronological sequel to Vagadommed. This time, Jeremy's going to ride Gavin's dick so hard his soul exits his body. Also Geoff gets a blowjob because Geoff deserves a blowjob.
> 
> If I neglected to tag anything, please let me know in the comments! Additionally, this fic contains references to canon-typical violence and threats. Jeremy is a trans man and I have used terms to refer to his anatomy that make me personally comfortable, as a trans man myself. I apologize if this causes any discomfort, so please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Thank you!

The back of the van was stiflingly hot - thick, humid Los Santos air combined with the stink of the three of them that had been percolating for hours with nothing but the tiniest, stupidest window to try and alleviate the oppressive mugginess. 

Jeremy was about to lose his fucking mind. 

He’d shed his clothes right down to a tight, dark tank top that was clinging to the sweaty curves of his muscles, but it still wasn’t exactly helping with the heat. Of course, he’d also left his fingerless gloves on, partly for the aesthetic, partly for the fact that he didn’t know if he could hold a baseball bat with slippery palms.

There was another thing that was working him into a lather, besides the heatwave, though.

Gavin had not left him alone for the past hour, constantly prodding at him and talking and (on at least two occasions) making passes at grabbing his chest, commenting on how nice and thick his pecs were, followed by a weedy little giggle as Jeremy knocked his fingers away.

For his part, at least, Gavin had dressed for the weather. He was clad in the shortest pair of cut-offs that Jeremy had ever seen in his goddamned life, riding high enough to show off the tanned curve of his ass before it tapered down into warm, skinny thighs. His undershirt was tight and sticking to him, only exposed by the fact that he’d completely unbuttoned his obnoxious pink dress shirt.

He was committed to _some_ aesthetic, although Jeremy could hardly figure out what that might be. Sleazy drug dealer or something, maybe. 

Gavin pushed up his clear-rimmed glasses with one knuckle, angling his squinty gaze back at Jeremy. Christ, here he goes again. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to talk, but Jeremy couldn’t fucking hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He wished Geoff had picked someone else to accompany them - anyone else. 

And speaking of Geoff - he was sitting comfy right up front where the air conditioning actually mostly worked. He was doing “recon,” which apparently just involved sitting back with a styrofoam cup of diet coke and eyeing up the empty street in front of them, waiting for the moment where he got to tell the two of them to hop out and crack some skulls.

Jeremy couldn’t wait for that moment, though. Couldn’t wait for the chance to offload some of this fucking tension, to feel the fresh (fresher, at least) air against his damp shoulders. He rubbed his discarded shirt across his face, mopping up some of the sweat, and exhaled hard. 

“What, Gavin?”

“Said, wouldya fuck Geoff for a million dollars.” He was tapping his fingers against his bony kneecaps, sitting cross-legged on the metal floor. In the dark like this, the shadows under his eyes made him look almost creepy in conjunction with the glimmer of his teeth. There was something so slimy about him sometimes.

“Wh-- I mean, yeah. Probably.” Jeremy grunted after a few moments. What kind of million dollars question was that? Geoff wasn’t even the worst option he could’ve come up with.

“Someone say something about me?” Geoff turned around in his seat so he could glance back at both of them, raising an eyebrow and taking a slow sip through his straw.

“Nah.” Gavin assured him, blowing him a kiss. 

Jeremy could see the way Geoff’s ears reddened as he flicked them off, turning back around to continue recon-ing. Everyone on earth could see just how much Geoff tripped over himself when it came to Gavin. It was sorta pathetic.

“Y’all play nice back there.” He added, voice cracking. “And leave me alone.”

Gavin had moved closer before Jeremy even returned his gaze to him, sidling up so he could rest his chin on Jeremy’s knee. Apparently, he had assumed that it had been long enough since the last time Jeremy threatened to clock him.

“Would you fuck me for a million dollars?” His tone dropped low, his smile dripping with slimy confidence, eyes cast upward at the other man’s face. Jeremy could see a bead of sweat trace its way down from Gavin’s hairline, along his temple. 

He didn’t know why that was what did it. Didn’t really get why Gavin’s mischievous, out of place horniness had all the blood rushing to his head, feeling like he’d just sank down into combat mode.

In any case, the next thing he was aware of was his own fist wrapped up tight in Gavin’s t-shirt, their mouths crushed together. He dragged Gavin onto his feet and pinned him against the back door of the van, knocking his head against the metal frame as he shoved his tongue down his throat. 

That seemed to have done the trick when it came to shutting him up, at least, as Gavin had settled for making satisfied little sighs and squeaks against Jeremy’s lips, his wandering hands sliding across his torso, curling briefly in the damp fabric and giving him an eager little tug. 

If Geoff had noticed their shenanigans, he hadn’t yelled at them yet, so Jeremy decided to just roll with it. He moved a fist up to Gavin’s hair, relishing the little squawk he let out when he pulled on it.  
Jeremy let his lips trail lower, kissing down the side of his jaw and licking at the salty, fuzzy skin of his throat, tugging his head backwards. “Keep quiet.” He growled, giving Gavin just a second to collect himself before he dug his teeth into his skin, pressing his whole body up against him almost predatorily, like he was claiming a kill. 

Gavin would fail to follow that order, but Jeremy never really expected him to listen. He found his heart skipping a little at the knowledge that Geoff would be the one catching them like this - he could only imagine the jealousy burbling in the man’s guts as he watched Jeremy crush Gavin up against a wall. That was a real power trip, wasn’t it? He snorted a little to himself, shifting down Gavin’s shoulder, pulling the fabric to the side and nibbling a little too roughly against his light freckles. “You’re awful cute, Gav. Shame you’re so annoying.”

“M’not annoy--” The feeling of Jeremy’s hand against his jaw was enough to make him wince, an honest to god whine spilling out from between those pretty, scarred lips. “Awright, alright, I’m sorry.” He mumbled, lowering his dark eyes. 

“There we go. Fast learner.” Jeremy kept his grip firm, almost bruising, against Gavin’s jaw as his other hand worked its way along his chest, paused to fumble at his nipples through the fabric- pinching and rubbing clumsily with the side of his thumb. 

The way Gavin stiffened under the rough touch made his heart skip, a slow, nasty grin spreading across his face as he looked up at Gavin through the opaque black of his sunglasses. 

Something about the combination of that hungry smile and his inability to see Jeremy’s eyes drove a spike of fear down Gavin’s spine. He couldn’t read him like this, couldn’t see how he might be feeling, and that dangerous anonymity made him let out a shaky, startled little moan.

“Y’like that, huh?” Jeremy cooed at him, slipping his hand underneath the hem of Gavin’s undershirt. He tugged the whole thing up unceremoniously, balling the fabric up under his chin as he finally released Gavin’s jaw from his grip.

He was a handsome motherfucker, he could give him that. Miles of tan, fuzzy skin, littered with scars and light freckles, just begging to be painted over with fresh bruises and bitemarks. Jeremy sort of wished he’d done this sooner.

And, yeah, Gavin _did_ like that - he liked that very fucking much - but he was sort of scared to speak up about it, in case Jeremy decided to dislocate his jaw or something. Jeremy had told him to shut up, and miraculously, he was managing to follow that direction.

Geoff had caught on that they were up to something - he might’ve been sort of preoccupied, but he wasn’t a fucking idiot. He could see Jeremy pushing Gavin up against the back of the van from the rearview mirror and found himself with his brows furrowed, tattooed fingers clenching a little too tight around his cup.

“Hey, lil J. What, uh, what the fuck are you doin’?” His voice rang through the van hollowly, splitting a little high at the end. Gavin felt something shift in his chest. He’d sort of forgotten about Geoff, but god, the idea that they were being watched...

Jeremy turned his head to look at him, keeping Gavin pinned in place with one hand. “Just occupying ourselves.” He slid the hand not holding Gavin’s shirt down his narrow chest almost possessively -- thumbing across his nipples and rubbing against the lean planes of his torso, knuckling at his ribs. What a pretty, pretty man. He wanted to break him so fucking bad. Could finally understand what Geoff always seemed so excited about. This had to be it, right? The ability to claim such a squirmy, mingy motherfucker. 

“Uh, there’s a mission going on.” Geoff sounded kind of strained, and Jeremy wondered if he was either moments from coming back there and starting a fight over Gavin or saying fuck it and joining them. Jeremy liked the idea of either of those things, if he was being honest. A little scrap never hurt, and hell, maybe watching Geoff make out with Gavin would be kinda hot too. Double team the poor fuck. 

Gavin piped up then, a weird cocky bravado to his voice, like the way he talked when he was holding an ice pick to some unfortunate victim’s temple. 

This wasn’t the goofy Gavin Free that often got on Jeremy’s nerves -- this was the elusive Golden Boy that crept below the surface, all dark charm and easy, lazy authority. “Aw, Geoffrey, don’t be jealous. Jeremy has nice hands, yanno.” He shifted a little under the other man’s firm grip, practically staring Geoff down over the rim of his glasses, one hand grabbing at Jeremy’s firm bicep.

There was something going on there - something Jeremy couldn’t even begin to have a clue about - and he didn’t think he wanted to ask questions. Maybe he was wrong -- maybe the thing between Geoff and Gavin wasn’t quite about possessiveness. At least, not… not in the same way this was.

Geoff’s ears tinted pink and there was a moment’s pause, his nails tapping against the steering wheel. Considering his options. “I’m not… I’m not jealous. Not surprised you couldn’t keep your legs closed for more than five minutes, either, though.” 

And then the van was shut off and Geoff was clamoring over the center divider - all kneecaps and elbows - before he landed on wobbly legs between them and the driver’s seat. He eyed the two of them up again, his fingers clenching and unclenching by his sides. Still considering.

Jeremy grinned at him, all teeth and confidence, and tugged at Gavin’s shirt again, making sure to give Geoff a nice show as he hiked it up above his collarbones. There was something so strangely lewd about it, flashing his tan, skinny chest for the both of them to gawk at. “Open your mouth, Gavin.” Jeremy piped up, tapping the side of his fuzzy chin with one finger.

Gavin hesitated before starting to say, “What, why--” but then Jeremy was stuffing his balled-up shirt into his mouth and he closed his teeth around it almost on instinct. Well trained, maybe. Or maybe he just knew what people wanted from him, knew how to play an audience.

Jeremy snorted, patting his fuzzy cheek. “That’s a good boy. Ain’t he a good boy, Geoff?”

Geoff finally sidled up to the both of them properly, wiping his hands on his slacks. He looked nervous - his bottom lip caught between his teeth. From this close, Jeremy could see the high sheen of sweat on his freckled cheekbones and he smiled a little. Geoff was kinda cute, under those eyebags. “Uh, yeah, he’s… He’s so fuckin’ good. You have no idea.” 

And when Geoff touched Gavin it was different - where Jeremy’s hands were all hot, eager possession, Geoff was delicate, loving. He was reverent towards him, as if he were in the presence of an angel. As if Gavin were too fragile, too good for him. The look on his face seemed to speak to that -- his eyes full of mushy affection as his knuckles traced down Gavin’s side. 

Jeremy snorted softly, using one hand to undo the button on Gavin’s tacky, slutty daisy-dukes, the other coming back up to play with his nipples again. He squeezed one of them, tugging so hard he heard him squeal through the cotton in his mouth. 

“You are kinda a bitch for him, huh, Geoff?”

When Gavin tried to speak up, jeering at him in response, Jeremy swatted him roughly on the hip. “Shut it, slut. You don’t talk unless I tell you to.” Gavin flushed bright red in response, his eyelids fluttering shut, offering a terse nod.

Geoff cleared his throat, fingers playing delicately up Gavin’s neck, curling in the hair at the base of his skull. He spared Jeremy a brief glance before he leaned in, kissed the Brit gently on the cheek. “I just think he’s kinda cute, I guess. Annoying as he is.”

“Well, he is cute.” Jeremy allowed -- the way Geoff was pining over Gavin was only serving to turn him on more. There were so many unspoken little power imbalances here, and he loved each and every one of them. So much quiet nuance. He wanted to investigate further. “Shame he can’t do anything with that pretty mouth besides blab for hours.”

“He can do one or two nice things with it, uh, or so I’ve been told. Wanna see?” And Geoff tugged at Gavin’s hair, a soft little moan spilling out of his lips, muffled by the spit-damp fabric as his head tipped back.

“In a minute, yeah.” Jeremy finally undid the zipper to Gavin’s shorts, slipped his hand down between them. His cock was warm in his hand, and kind of shockingly big -- much bigger than he’d expected just looking at the guy. “Holy shit.” He mumbled, giving him a nice little squeeze. Now maybe that was a cock he’d be willing to take.

“Did you know Gavin was packing heat, dude?” He looked up at Geoff, sort of incredulously, tugging down his shorts by the hemline, just low enough that he could fish the other man’s dick out entirely. Gavin was squirming a little, his knees shaking. He didn’t usually let Geoff do the topping in their relationship, but the fact that _Jeremy_ was pulling the strings? It was all so new and fresh and thrilling. 

He felt like a display piece, like a toy to be used and admired. His only regret was that he couldn’t record it. 

“Oh yeah.” Geoff didn’t bother concealing the eagerness in his tone, fingers still coiling and uncoiling in Gavin’s soft hair. “Fucking unfair how nice his dick is.”

“Mhm.” Jeremy wasn’t listening to his response, focused fully on the weight of Gavin’s cock in his hand, the nice way it looked when he stroked it - tugged the foreskin down and ran his thumb across the slick, warm head. Fucking beautiful. He could certainly appreciate a good dick, and Gavin’s was one of the biggest ones he’d seen in a long time. He swallowed hard, looking back up at Gavin’s face.

“You’re gonna finger me.”He stated, sharply, before grabbing one of Gavin’s wrists from where he had his hands planted against the side of the van, tugging it forward and pressing it against the warmth between his legs. He was kind of surprised he wasn’t wet enough to soak through his fucking jeans at this point - both considering the sweat and how turned on he was.

Geoff watched, transfixed, as Jeremy undid his jeans, pushed Gavin’s hand up against the hemline like he was too stupid to get there himself. Gavin seemed to get the hint, eagerly shoving his hand down his pants, making a soft, surprised noise at what he found there.

The front of Jeremy’s boxers were soaked, his cock hard, forming a nice little tent against Gavin’s knuckles when he moved his hand. He hummed, mumbling something that was probably obnoxious against the shirt in his mouth. Even so, he did as he was told, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Jeremy’s cunt through the damp fabric, drawing a satisfied rumble out of the man’s throat. “There we go, heh. Shit, Gav.”

As it turned out, once Gavin got his focus back together he was excellent at using his fingers. He moved his digits eagerly, loving the way Jeremy’s breathing grew faster as he leaned into him, pressed a series of hot, wet kisses against the side of his damp throat. Everything in the van was so _wet_ and _clingy_ and it would’ve been unbearable if it wasn’t also pretty fucking hot.

Geoff had taken a step back, satisfied with watching Gavin’s arm move, Jeremy humping his delicate fingers as he licked a wide swath against the other man’s collarbone. “Holy shit.” He mumbled, taking the opportunity to shed his blazer. It really was incredibly sticky back there.

“Shirt off.” Jeremy ordered, his voice thick and heavy, as he shoved Gavin back into the side of the van again, tugging his hand out of his pants. He didn’t give him a chance to oblige on his own, practically yanking the sweat-soaked fabric off his shoulders and following it by tugging the undershirt off over his head. 

Gavin fully dressed had been lewd enough, his ass practically hanging out of his shorts, but now that he was dressed in nothing but the skimpy denim around his upper thighs, his shoes still on… There was something almost unspeakable about it. Jeremy would be thinking about the look of him for the next several nights, for sure. 

Gavin’s hand had moved down to wrap around his own cock, stroking it idly, his head knocking back against the metal wall as Jeremy and Geoff gawked at him. God, he fucking loved the attention, he was just swimming in it.

Jeremy kind of wanted to shove him down and ride him right there.

He didn’t know if that was too much, though - didn’t know if there was enough time, if he’d be alright with himself if he let Gavin Free cum inside him.

Of course, the way his heart skipped when that thought crossed his mind might’ve solidified that fantasy, at the very least.

“Y’alright there, Lil J?” Gavin cooed, his voice just absolutely _lush_ with confidence, like he was the happiest man on Earth.

Jeremy was reminded of why he wanted to hit him earlier. “Shut up. I’m. Yeah.” He cleared his throat and then tugged off his own tank top, tossing it off to the side somewhere. God, he was sweaty. Whatever.

“Haven’t done your job yet.” Jeremy added after a moment, shifting his jeans down his hips and settling down on the bench in the back, spreading his muscular thighs. “C’mere.” He gestured Gavin over to him, smile crooked and face flushed.

Geoff made a soft little groan from behind them, apparently having resigned himself to leaning back against the wall and watching them. There was something new and thrilling about having a captive audience, something Jeremy was finding himself pretty into. It was so… intimate, the way Geoff’s eyes were glued to the two of them, groping his dick through his pants.

Gavin faltered for only a moment before practically flinging himself across the space and down onto his knees in front of Jeremy, looking up at him. His eyes were crinkled at the corners, an excited little grin on his face. “Of course, Lil J. But yanno, I…” He slid his hands up along the insides of his thighs, ran the pad of his thumb gently against the outline of Jeremy’s dick. “I’ve heard I’m better with my mouth.”

Jeremy found himself struck dumb. There was something so _sleazy_ in the way Gavin spoke sometimes, and having those words levelled at him kind of left him feeling more flustered than he knew how to recover from. After a long moment, he swallowed and let out a less-than-convincing little snort. “S’that so? Well, maybe we’ll have to see about that.” 

Gavin shifted forwards then, pressing a sweet series of kisses up the inside of Jeremy’s thighs, making him shiver. He curled his fingers in Gavin’s messy hair, encouraging him forward. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing - not with how fucking hot it was and how claustrophobic he was starting to feel. It felt like the air was thick in his lungs, suffocating. 

There was a soft little giggle - cocky as ever - and then Gavin’s fingers were tight against his thighs and his big stupid nose was pushed up against the front of his boxers and his breath was hot and moist against the already damp fabric. “Fuck,” Jeremy cursed under his breath, trying hard to keep from seeming too easy and failing pretty miserably.

Gavin’s lips were soft and his tongue was warm and wet through the thin material, only adding to the moisture clinging there as he traced along the hard bulge of his cock, sucking and licking at it right up until Jeremy started squirming and gasping and -- and then he pulled back, moved a hair's-breadth lower, ran the flat of his tongue across Jeremy’s cunt before leaning away entirely. 

“What say we take these off, hm?” He cooed, raising his hooded gaze to meet Jeremy’s eyes, taking in the flushed, open-mouthed look of awe on his face. He certainly knew exactly how to take control, that was a fact that Jeremy was becoming starkly aware of.

Gavin pulled back and slid his hands up Jeremy’s hips, curling the digits in the purple elastic and tugging at it until Jeremy helped him scoot them fully down. He was completely _ruined_ already - soaked to the bone, his cock so hard it almost fucking hurt. Gavin made a pleased, excited little trill, slipping his hand down between his legs, palming himself greedily. “Never knew you were so hot, Jeremy.”

“Oh, that’s bullshit.” Jeremy snorted down at him, although he wouldn’t be able to deny the tremble in his voice. He pressed one hand down against his seat, gripping at the metal as he inhaled through his nose. “You’ve been hitting on me since day one.”

Gavin just hummed in response, a smarmy little grin on his face as he rubbed Jeremy’s dick between two fingers, sliding along the slick, flushed skin and tracing a knuckle against the tip. He didn’t have a lot of experience here, but he’d be damned if he let that become apparent. He’d spent time with his head between a _lot_ of people’s legs -- he figured he could suss this out. 

By the noise Jeremy made when Gavin leaned back in, sucked the short length of his cock into his mouth, he figured he was doing just fine.

Jeremy wasn’t in the mood for slow and steady. The feeling of Gavin’s tongue against his cunt was amazing - worlds better than it had felt through his underwear - but he wanted more. He grabbed the back of the other man’s head, mussing up his hair as he yanked him forward. “Stick out your tongue,” He grumbled softly, his brows knitted together and his toes curling inside his heavy boots.

For his part, Gavin obliged, flattening out his tongue and covering his teeth so Jeremy could grind the swollen, hard head of his dick against his tongue. He directed his motions, strong fingers tight against Gavin’s scalp, humping against his face so hard he wondered if he was gonna break his fucking nose. It was hard and sloppy, drool running down his chin as Jeremy fucked his mouth, occasionally dragging him forward and pushing his tongue flush against his cunt, letting him feel how soaked he was. 

He could do this shit for hours - keep Gavin quiet and obedient between his legs, mouth buried against him, and maybe under different circumstances he would have. If they weren’t currently on a mission, and if Geoff wasn’t gawking at them - completely red and starstruck, his dick in his hand - then he would’ve been content to tie the Brit’s hands together behind his back and use him like a fucking sybian.

But there wasn’t enough time. Not now, anyway, and certainly not in the awful, stifling heat in the back of the van.

“D’you wanna fuck me?” He mumbled after another long, excruciating set of minutes, grinding his hips up against Gavin’s face one more time - slow and slick - before he yanked him backwards so he could see his face.

Gavin looked like a wreck. His lips were swollen and his face was pink and covered in slick, his beard sticky. His eyes were heavy, dazed. He looked completely fucked silly already, and Jeremy thought he could almost cry from just how nice that expression looked on him. Certainly more fitting than that cocky little smirk he was always wearing.

“Yeah-- Yeh, please, Lil J, lemme shag you, please,” his cock was still in his hand, where he’d been stroking himself steadily while Jeremy rode his face. The fact that he hadn’t already cum was kind of a wonder in its own right -- perhaps a testament to some level of self control that Gavin hadn’t let on about.

“God, shut up.” Jeremy groaned, his voice growly and thick as he shoved Gavin backwards a little, making him fall on his ass with a little squeak. 

He didn’t help him up, just looked up at Geoff from where he was sitting. He could see the question in his eyes - the sweaty, desperate hunger resting there. With Gavin in the floor between them, there was a lot of potential for how this could unfold. So many possibilities.

But Jeremy had plans.

He stood up slowly, worked his jeans down his hips and managed to wriggle them off over his boots so he was naked from the waist down. “You want a turn with his mouth, Geoff?” He asked, his tone soft and playful - like he was asking him if he wanted to drive his car. 

“Uhh-” Geoff faltered, watching Jeremy sidle forward, sitting down on Gavin’s stomach. Gavin let out a startled, desperate noise, his fingers scrabbling at the floor of the van. 

“Hey! Don’t I get to decide--” 

“Didn’t I tell you to hush?” Jeremy frowned, reaching around behind himself and grabbing Gavin’s dick in his hand, squeezing it just a little too hard. The strangled noise he earned told him that Gavin had learned his lesson. “There we go. Good boy.” He looked back up at Geoff once more, waved him forward. “C’mon. When’s the next time you’re gonna get him underneath you?”

And that was a good point! Geoff was rarely afforded both a working erection and an occasion where Gavin was being someone else’s bitch, so he figured… hey, when in Rome, right? He shuffled forward, kneeling down beside Gavin’s head and petting his hair back. “Hah, uh. You’re fucking intense, Lil J.” He mused, voice cracking a little as Gavin kissed his hand.

“Actually, we’re fucking in a van.” Jeremy piped up happily, sliding backwards a little, until he could shift onto Gavin’s thighs.

The guy looked lovely like that - completely at the behest of his crew-mates, stretched out and face-fucked. Jeremy found himself once more wishing he could take a fucking picture. He ignored the frustrated groans that Geoff and Gavin let out at his little pun, returning his focus to Gavin’s dick. It was heavy in his hand - nice and thick and warm - and the head was shiny and slippery with precum. Wasn’t gonna last long, but that was alright. Jeremy only needed a little more.

“Think you can hold off without cumming as soon as you get the tip in, Gav?” He cooed at him, grinding his hips up against Gavin’s cock, rubbing his little dick against the other man’s.

Gavin couldn’t quite respond - he was too busy with Geoff shoving his cock into his mouth. It was sort of jarring, how eager he was to be rough with him, like he’d just needed an excuse. Geoff grunted softly, humping forward and shoving his dick against the back of Gavin’s tongue, making him sputter and gag. 

He squirmed a bit beneath both of them, his dick twitching in Jeremy’s palm, eyes shut.

“Don’t fucking puke on me, dude.” Geoff grumbled, panting softly, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He rolled his hips slowly, giving Gavin time to adjust, pleasure rippling up through his body. God, he should convince Gavin to suck him off more often.

Geoff turned to look at Jeremy briefly, clearing his throat. He wanted to thank him, but also, that felt kind of stupid. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate, anyway. Not with the way Gavin’s throat was tightening around his cock every time he pushed forward. Instead, he just turned his focus back to the guy beneath him, to the sweat beaded against Gavin’s forehead and caught in his beard. 

Jeremy took his chance, raising his hips so he could settle above Gavin’s dick. He stayed still for a moment, drew a slow, shaky inhale as he felt the slick head brush against him - sensitive and wet and desperate. But then he was done being patient, and he rolled his hips, sank down onto him in one practiced, easy motion.

“Holy _shit.”_ He was… so fucking big. Bigger than he had expected, maybe the biggest dick he’d ever taken outside of synthetic ones. And it was _amazing._ The way he filled him up - stretched him fucking perfect and ground right up against his g-spot had him seeing stars. He once more regretted that he’d done this here and now, because… god, he wanted to ride his cock all night.

He pressed one hand down against Gavin’s flat, fuzzy stomach, rubbed against his sweaty skin as he used it for leverage, lifting his hips and then grinding right back down on him. “Fuck, hah, guess-- guess you’ve got one thing t’be cocky about, Gav. I’ll give you that.” 

Gavin made a pleased-with-himself little noise around Geoff’s dick, like he wanted to brag but couldn’t.

“What’s the matter, bud? Cat got your tongue?” Jeremy teased him, his voice already heavy and breathless. He slid a hand curiously up Gavin’s stomach, ran his thumb across the trail of thick fuzz there. He was a hot guy, he’d been fucking right about that.

He let himself settle into the motions, tipping his head back, his mouth open and his eyes closed. The slick, warm slide of Gavin’s cock inside him made him groan, and before long he was panting and gasping in rhythm with the sound of their sweaty hips colliding. 

Gavin rocked his hips in turn - sloppy and desperate - his motions growing increasingly frantic as time passed. It wasn’t long at all before he was whining around Geoff’s dick, dipping his head forward and squirming. He was close -- closer than he’d expected -- but the combined sensations of both men using him like a personal fucktoy was more intense than he could’ve imagined.

Everything was becoming too much, a cacophony of feeling and heat and pleasure, and then Geoff was gasping and moaning above him. He curled his tattooed hands in Gavin’s hair and forced his head down on his cock, pushed down into his throat as he came with a ragged series of gasps.

“Fuck- Shit, Gavin…” He panted, landing back on his haunches, his softening dick resting against his stomach. “That was… intense.” He chuckled, taking a moment to look down at the Brit. If he’d looked wrecked before, he looked completely obliterated now. His face was read and slick with sweat, his eyes glazed over, lips flushed and red.

Gavin swallowed, choking just a little bit, but now that his mouth was free he was able to start babbling. 

Jeremy let out a frustrated groan as Gavin opened his mouth, rocking the crown of his head back against the floor and snapping his hips up into the other man’s cunt. “SHIT, Lil J, I- I’m not gonna be able to keep-”

“Shut up.” Jeremy ordered, leaning forward over Gavin so their stomachs were pressed flush together. He put one broad hand over his lips, his expression dark and hungry. “If you cum before I do I’ll bash your fuckin’ head in, okay?” His words were gasps, punctuated by the way Gavin was still shallowly thrusting up into him. 

He released his face after a moment, groaning as he sat back up, sinking down fully on the length of Gavin’s cock again. There was a brief, desperate expression on his face as a sudden spike of pleasure rolled through him. He just needed a little more. Just needed to push a little harder.

He set his pace again, leaned back and bouncing on Gavin’s dick as he slid a hand between his legs, eased his thumb over the short length of his own cock. He was hard as diamond at this point and the barest touch against his skin made him gasp sharply. “Oh- Oh fuck yes.” He stammered.

Gavin took that as encouragement to move a little faster, shifting just enough to push his arms against the floor for leverage, rolling up into each one of Jeremy’s down thrusts. They set a brutal synchronization together, all sweat and desperation. Gavin’s head kept knocking into the floor when he moved, his fingers curled into fists. He didn’t want to overstep, of course. Wanted to behave for fear of Jeremy getting off of him or something.

“Shit- shit, shite Jeremy, I _can’t--”_ He gasped out, his toes curling against the floor as he rocked into him fully. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, please, I’m begging you, I--”

And just like that, Jeremy’s orgasm crashed into him, sending him curling forward as pleasure rushed up through his body. It felt like raw nitros, shot directly through his veins and into his brain, turning his body into nothing but a desperate, shuddering machine. He groaned as he buckled forward, his hand still on his cock, Gavin’s dick still inside him. “God- ohhh god, fuck-” He mumbled against Gavin’s sweaty skin, grabbing at his sides.

Gavin let out an almost pathetic sob, his head smacking into the floor one final time as he fucked up into Jeremy once, twice, three more times before he came, flooding his cunt with cum. The orgasm made him sob again, arms wrapping around Jeremy’s shoulders and body shuddering as pleasure rushed through him, rendered him boneless.

After a long, trembling moment, Jeremy peeled himself off of Gavin’s chest. He felt fucking gross -- sticky and overheated -- but pretty goddamned satisfied with himself. He was fine, right up until he tried to stand up off of Gavin’s cock. 

The sudden lack of pressure inside him combined with the barest brush of his fingers over his own hypersensitive dick made him gasp again, and--

He sank back on his knees as Gavin’s cock slid out of his cunt, body tensing up and clenching around nothing. He wound up squirting all over Gavin’s lap and the floor of the van, helpless to do much besides clench his teeth and groan. 

He blinked up at them when his second orgasm was finally concluded, his expression breaking into a hazy grin. “Gavin’s cleanin’ this one up, right, Geoff?”

“Oh, uh…” Geoff spluttered, eyes glued to Jeremy’s body, his face red as a tomato. “Uh. Yeah. No, absolutely, yeah.”

“Aw, wot!” Gavin squawked, his voice cracking as he sat up on his elbows. “I bloody well made you squirt! I already did my bit!” 

“Yeah, so you made the mess. You clean it up. Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
